This contract is to support the mission of the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) and the goals of NIDDK[unreadable]s Strategic Plan to Reduce Racial and Ethnic Health Disparities. The mission of the NIDDK Diabetes Education Curriculum in K-12 Schools (DECK-12) Program is to reduce the incidence and improve the care of type 2 diabetes among African American and Latino students at-risk for or with diabetes by developing, implementing, monitoring and formally evaluating interdisciplinary skills-based diabetes education supplemental curricula for K-12 schools that have a high population of African American and Latino students.